Completion
by KHwhitelion
Summary: He never thought he'd ever fall in love. She didn't either. But look what happened when they did. A set of short drabbles written about one of my favorite....though unusual....DP pairings, Dan x Danni
1. victorious

**Here are a series of very short drabbles starring one of my favorite Danny Phantom pairings, Dan x Danni. It's strange, but I really like it, so I hope you read them and enjoy!**

**And please, no flaming.**

**Oh yes….this was done for a writer's meme on deviantart, so each one of them is based on a song, which is why they might seem so random. **

**Want to see the original meme with the songs: **

_**.com/art/DA-music-meme-for-writers-108725820**_

He'd never felt victorious before—even with all the chaos he'd managed to cause over the past ten years. Everything had been….enjoyable, to say the least. But nothing had happened that he could thouroughly say he enjoyed.

And then _she_came along. Danielle. That beautiful young halfa-girl that had stolen his heart. Perhaps it had been a fluke she ended up in his time line, but he didn't care. He was….happy….she'd shown up. HAPPY. A word he'd thought he'd never use again. Not since _that_ day. But he was. He was truly happy to have her in his life. He….well….he _loved_ her. Him. The one the rest of the world cowered in fear at the mere mention of his name—Phantom. _Or Dan,_ he corrected, smiling at the mention of the 'name' Danielle had given him.


	2. slightly sloppy

Tired, weary, Dan phased through the selected area he stood upon, lowering himself into the hidden underground domain that was his home. It had been a long day.

Sighing, he raised a gloved arm, wiping the green-tinged blood from his forehead. _That was close_ he muttered, shaking his head. After ten years of living comfortably with his family, his work was getting sloppy.

"AGH! DAN!" he heard a shrill female voice cry, "What happened to you?!"

He turned, smiling sheepishly "Hi Danielle."


	3. Tell me a story

"Daddy!"

A young voice called from across the hall. Dan groaned, turning in his bed away from the door, putting a pillow over his head.

"Daddy!"

It called again.

_Not again_, he thought drearily, trying his best to ignore the voice. He wanted—needed to sleep. But a sudden poking in his shoulder told him otherwise.

"Come on hun," his wife, Danielle, said, smiling, "she wants you to tell her a story."

He rolled his eyes. "But—"

"No buts" she interrupted, kissing him on the cheek, "go tell your daughter a bedtime story."

He sighed, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. Groaning as the cold air touched his bare legs, Dan Phantom dragged himself down the hallway into his daughter's room. "I'm here, Emi." He murmured.


	4. tell me a story con't

**This is continued from the previous drabble**

Emi Phantom, a spunky five-year-old girl, sat straight up in her bed, her green eyes sparkling with excitement. "Hi daddy!!" she said excitedly, almost bouncing in her position.

Dan smiled, nodding to his daughter. "So you want a bedtime story?" He asked, getting right to the point. Emi grinned, displaying her small put sharp fangs

"Yeah!" She answered, "but make it a good one, daddy!"

"Okay…." He said after a moment, "Let me think….well, once upon a time," he began, sitting at the edge of her bed, "there was a strong, and strikingly handsome warrior named Dan—_Dave…._"


	5. unprepared for love

Dan sat, thinking. His mind was racing with a million different thoughts. _Calm down,_ he told himself, taking a deep breath, _try to make sense of this_. His heart was beating profusely in his chest, as said thoughts kept going through his head….all of the same thing, or more appropriately—girl. Danielle. That beautiful, snow-haired, emerald eyed girl. He hadn't been prepared for this. For her appearance in his timeline. At first he had thought she was some kind of joke. But as time had gone on, he realized with shock that he was_ falling in love_ with her. With this strange, young, female halfa. And it scared him.


	6. a display of feelings

He couldn't take it anymore. With a bold move, Dan Phantom grasped Danielle's shoulders, pulled her towards him, and planted his lips firmly on hers. She froze in shock, eyes widening as she stared at the older man kissing her. But after a while, she relaxed, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him back.

A feeling of elation burst in his chest. This moment—just the two of them—he wanted to make it last forever. A world filled with nothing but the feeling of their lips touching each other, of their bodies wrapped around each other. He loved her. He loved Danielle Phantom. And he wasn't afraid to admit it anymore.

They pulled away from each other after a moment, but his eyes never left her face.

"Danielle, I—" he began, trying to figure out what he was going to say.

She flashed him a grin, her cheeks crimson. "I know." She said.


	7. you have to go back

3:32

"WHAT?!" Danielle screamed, staring in horror at the Master of Time, "What do you mean I have to go back?!"

He shook his head. "You heard me. Your presence here is disrupting the space-time continuum. I simply cannot allow that to happen. You must return to your own timeline.

Danielle's eyes widened "No!" She cried, tears brimming in her eyes, "I can't! I won't!" She promptly turned invisible then, flying as fast as she could away from him. It wasn't fair. After all this time, she had finally found true happiness—_true love._ And just like that, it was being taken away from her. He was being taken away.

"D-Dan…."she murmured, feeling a hot tear trickle down her face.

"Yes?"

She jumped, her body turning visible as she noticed her lover looking at her—a worried look on his face. "Danni? Are you okay?"

She shook her head. "Oh Dan…." She sobbed running over to embrace him.


	8. I'm sorry

He flew as fast as he could. _No….oh no_…. His mind screamed, breaking through the doors. It was an accident he'd happened to glance at a nearby tv store. And he normally wouldn't have cared…until he noticed a report on a collapsed building….and seen the various people injured.

Shoving people aside as he stormed down the hospital hallway, he used his ghost sense to locate her room._ Oh please….please let her be all right,_ he begged, stopping abruptly when his crimson eyes fell on a sleeping figure in the bed before him.

"Danielle…." He choked rushing to her side. She looked so pale, her beautiful face stained in dried blood. For a moment, he stopped breathing, before realizing it and instantly exhaled. Nervously, he took her hand, and knelt beside her.

"I'm so sorry…." He whispered, lowering his head.


	9. unsual reunions

He stood, his eyes narrowed as he glared dangerously at his younger self. "Stay. Away. From my daughter!" He shrieked, hurling an ecto blast at the younger….though much older….Danny Phantom.

Danny quickly turned intangible, avoiding the blast, but he still seemed shaken. "Y-your daughter?!" He sputtered staring at the beaten down twelve-year-old girl kneeling behind Phantom.

He nodded. "That's right. Emi's my daughter. And if you know what's best for you, you'll get as far away from here as possible."

Danny was still in shock. "_Y-your _daughter?! B-but she l-looks like…."

"Dan? Dan, who's there?" Both Phantoms turned their heads in the direction of the voice.

"D-Danni?!" the younger Phantom cried, looking first to her, then to Dan….then to Emi. "What….what are you doing here?"

Danni raised an eyebrow, "Danny? Is that really you?" She smiled, running over to him. "Wow! I can't believe it's you! It's been so long!" She then looked at Dan and Emi. "Well, I see you've met the family."

Danny's eyes widened even larger, "F-family?! _Y-your_ family?!"


	10. always there

"Hey….hey, it's okay" Danni said, massaging the shoulders of the crumpled Phantom. "These things happen."

He looked at her, his eyes blotchy. She grinned at him, leaning forward and embracing him in a huge hug. "No matter how bad things get, I'll always be here for you, Dan. I love you." She kissed him then, a long, warm kiss that swept through him, wiping away the feelings of despair he'd been feeling.

They broke away after a moment, and it was his turn them to pull her into a tight hug. "Danni….Danni….thank you…..I…." A pause "I love you too."

**Well, that's it for now….unless I decide to do the meme again, or find another….it's possible….**

**Anyway, I may turn some of these into actual one-shots, but I'm not sure. Hope you enjoyed reading these little drabbles!**


End file.
